


Radość życia

by Rzan



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Goat Farm, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawili się w wiosce, każdy zachowywał się wobec nich ostrożnie.Historia Agrona i Nasira po ostatniej bitwie.





	Radość życia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Joy of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367242) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> [dawnstruck ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck)\- thank you for amazing story and your permission to translate it into Polish <3
> 
> Beta: hope - dziękuję! :)

Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawili się w wiosce, każdy zachowywał się wobec nich ostrożnie.

W miejscu takim jak to rzadko widzisz nowe twarze, więc na obcych zawsze patrzysz z podejrzliwością, ale też z ciekawością.

Gdy większy z ich dwójki odezwał się, mieszkańcy łatwo mogli wychwycić dziwny akcent — zupełnie jakby dość długo podróżował i zapomniał, jak poprawnie wymawiać słowa w ojczystym języku. Niemniej był zbudowanym jak dąb i silnym jak niedźwiedź Germanem. Tak czy inaczej, był jednym z nich i tylko dlatego nie odprawili go bez słowa.

Mniejszy bardzo się różnił — miał ciemną skórę oraz włosy, świadczące, że zdecydowanie narodził się w odległej krainie, w której cieplej grzało słońce, a lasy należały do rzadkości. Gdy się odzywał w ich języku, mówił gwałtownie, używając tylko prostych słów, jednak za każdym razem jego kompan posyłał mu swój dumny uśmiech.

Wołali na siebie Agron i Nasir, i prosili o zgodę na osadzenie się niedaleko ich plemienia, by móc wyhodować swoje własne rośliny oraz kozy. Każdy widział, że nie byli farmerami. Było to zauważalne po ich mięśniach i bliznach, sposobie, w jaki się poruszali, rozglądając dookoła i sprawdzając drogi ucieczki czy potencjalne zagrożenia. Gdy przybyli, nie mieli ze sobą żadnych narzędzi, ale broń — noże, sztylety, dziwne miecze i nawet dzidy. Mimo tego wszystkiego nie przynieśli ze sobą walki czy nawet drobnej waśni.

— Naszym życzeniem jest tylko spokojnie życie — powiedział głosem przepełnionym nadziei, a jednocześnie znużenia, Agron.

Agga mieszkała w tej wiosce przez całe swoje życie i przez te wszystkie lata nie spotkała nikogo, kto brzmiał na tak zmęczonego jak nowy przybysz.

Porozmawiała z resztą starszyzny i po chwili wszyscy się zgodzili, że ich osada mogłaby skorzystać z silnych rąk i świeżej krwi. Trzy z jej własnych wnuczek dalej były niezamężne i znalezienie tak samo krzepkich i postawnych mężów, było dość trudne. Gdyby musiały zadowolić się obcymi — trudno, niech tak będzie.

Z pomocą paru innych mężczyzn Agron i Nasir dość szybko postawili mały, ale solidny dom na skraju wioski. Wykończyli go trzcinowym dachem i zagrodą dla kóz oraz kurcząt, które zamierzali kupić.

Nie zaskoczyło jej to, że obcy na obcej ziemi postanowili trzymać się razem, zamiast zbudować oddzielne chałupy dla przyszłych dwóch dużych rodzin — w tamtym momencie wydawało się to niepotrzebne. Jednak z czasem mijały kolejne tygodnie ich pobytu i Agga zaczęła myśleć.

Dziewczęta z wioski, wliczając w to jej wnuczki, zbierały się w stada, by z daleka obserwować przybyszów. Nawet ona sama nie mogła oprzeć się przyjemnemu ciepłu, które czuła za każdym razem, kiedy ramiona Agrona napinały się, unosząc coś ciężkiego. A Nasir? Z włosami czarnymi i błyszczącymi jak pióra kruka, uśmiechem promiennym jak słońce i nawet jeżeli brakowało mu słów, by odpowiednio zaangażować się w rozmowy, dalej przyciągał dość sporo uwagi.

Nie mogła też nie zauważyć, że ich towarzystwa pragnęli również chłopcy. Wabiły ich poszarpane blizny, spalone rany, a nawet obcy język, którym Agron i Nasir porozumiewali się między sobą.

Agga była stara i nie widziała zbyt dużo poza otaczającymi ją lasami, więc również tęskniła za tym, by usłyszeć historie, które ich nowi sąsiedzi mieli do odpowiedzenia. Rozpoznawała ten wyraz twarzy, który czasami pojawiał się u Agrona i ciszę, która powstrzymywała Nasira od uniesienia wzroku z ziemi i powodowała, że daleko podróżował myślami. Dlatego też nigdy nie pytała i pogoniła innych, by zatrzymali swoje pytania, nie wypowiadając ich nigdy na głos. Jeżeli zapragną podzielić się tym, czego doświadczyli, zrobią to w swoim własnym czasie.

Było jeszcze coś, co zauważyła Agga. Mówiąc wprost to, jak Nasir prychał i przewracał oczami, gdy wnuczka Aggi, Elfren, zuchwale posyłała Agronowi nieśmiałe spojrzenia i zapraszające uśmiechy, a ten reagował na to trochę bezradnym śmiechem i uciekał. Albo jeszcze lepiej — kiedy młody Alfric poprosił Nasira, by pokazał mu jak kierować cios mieczem, a Nasir dobrodusznie zaspokoił jego ciekawość, nawet jeżeli było oczywiste, że mężczyzna wie o tym więcej, niż mógłby nauczyć siedemnastoletniego chłopca.

Dość szybko zebrała się grupa ludzi, którzy obserwowali rzadki pokaz, a Nasir cierpliwie demonstrował ruchy, które Alfric próbował jak najlepiej naśladować.

Agron, który również przyglądał się pokazowi, stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, zaciśniętymi pięściami i zgrzytał zębami, zupełnie jakby ktoś go śmiertelnie obraził.

— Chcecie zobaczyć prawdziwą pieprzoną walkę?! — zapytał głośno, a pokorny tłum odpowiedział mu wiwatami. Alfric szybko wmieszał się w obserwatorów, mimo że mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał, uprzednio oddał mu swój miecz.

Wyglądało na to, że Nasir dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Nie trwało długo, a obaj naprzeciw siebie zaczęli krążyć. Z obnażonymi zębami poruszali się jak para dzikich wilków. Nawet gdy ich miecze były tępe, rzucali w siebie ostrymi spojrzeniami i jeszcze ostrzejszymi słowami. Aggy nie mogła zrozumieć, co mówią, ale było oczywiste, że wzajemnie się prowokowali.

Nasir w końcu zrobił pierwszy ruch, rzucając się naprzód z pełnym animuszu walecznym krzykiem. Agron łatwo odskoczył i szybko się odwrócił, w czas blokując natychmiast nadchodzący kolejny atak.

Walka trwała już jakiś czas, ale wyglądało na to, że mężczyźni, zamiast się męczyć, przybierają na sile. Nagle Agron złapał nadgarstki Nasira, stopą zahaczył o jego kostkę, powodując, że zachwiał się, jednocześnie barkiem naparł na tors przeciwnika. Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że Nasirowi zabrakło powietrza. Mimo upadku nie poddał się. Zamiast tego tak przekręcił swoje ciało, że powtórzył ruch Agrona, powodując, że i ten upadł. Przez moment tarzali się w kurzu, warcząc przy tym i przeklinając, ale po chwili Nasir zdobył przewagę, łapiąc Agrona od tyłu i przyduszając ramieniem. Wysyczał coś na tyle cicho, że tylko on mógł usłyszeć, na co w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko uparte zaprzeczenie głową, nawet gdy powoli zaczął sinieć. Agga ze swojego miejsca mogła zauważyć, jak Nasir nagle się uspokaja, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się z pełnego złości na przebiegły. Ponownie coś powiedział i tym razem bardziej brzmiało to, jak szept niż syk.

Agron zamarł i w końcu przytaknął, poddając się, na co Nasir go wypuścił.

Chwilę leżeli na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech i całkowicie ignorując tłum dookoła, aż w końcu ten zaczął się rozchodzić.

Agga miała wrażenie, że żaden z chłopców nie zapyta w najbliższym czasie o kolejne lekcje walki.

* * *

 

Tego wieczora pomyślała o stłuczeniach, które musiało mieć dwóch walczących wcześniej mężczyzn. Na pewno teraz żałowali wcześniejszego epizodu i dlatego zabrała gliniany słój z maścią, pomagającą na różne dolegliwości, planując dostarczyć im ją, by mogli odpowiednio opatrzyć obrażenia. Nawet jeżeli byli zaznajomieni z poważniejszymi ranami, to dlaczego mieli teraz cierpieć?

W zachodzącym słońcu powoli skierowała się w stronę ich domu. Chata, którą wybudowali, znajdowała się dość daleko od pozostałych domostw. Wydawało się, że teraz była pusta, ale dostrzegła słaby blask świecy z izby. Nawet ich kurczaki pochowały się w zagrodzie, z której zbliżając się, mogła usłyszeć ich zadowolone gdakanie.

Słyszała również inne hałasy, które sprawiły, że się zatrzymała przed drzwiami z uniesioną w górze dłonią.

Wydawało jej się, że dalej walczyli. Charczenie i głosy pełne złości, które dochodziły z wewnątrz, były krótkie i wyplute wraz z pełnym wysiłku oddechem.

Nie chciała niezaproszona wchodzić, ale również zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich dalsza walka jest dla nich niebezpieczna. Byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele przecież nie powinni być tacy brutalni w stosunku do siebie, prawda? Jeżeli dalej trzymali w sobie wcześniejszą złość, to sytuacja mogła wymknąć się spod kontroli. Obaj byli wprawnymi wojownikami, przez co wysoce prawdopodobne było, że poważnie siebie zranią.

Po kolejnej chwili rozterki zaryzykowała spojrzenie przez pół zakryte okno. Zawsze była niska, a jeszcze bardziej w jej obecnym wieku, więc musiała wysunąć swoją głowę, by móc zobaczyć to, co dzieje się w środku.

Tak jak podejrzewała, dalej się przepychali. Agron unieruchomił Nasira, wpychając go w posłanie, które stało w rogu pokoju. Twarz Nasira była schowana w kocach, a jego dłonie zaciskały się na skórze, którą otrzymali w prezencie od Clothara. Niespodziewanie Agron wyciągnął się i złapał garść włosów Nasira, unosząc za nie jego głowę, eksponując tym samym długą i elegancką szyję. Ponownie popchnął go, na co Nasir zareagował głośnym, przeciągłym jękiem.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do Aggi, że nie ogląda żadnej walki.

Z tego, co widziała, byli dalej ubrani, ale Agron wyprostował się, powodując, że teraz obaj klęczeli, a on przytulał swój tors do pleców Nasira. Agron praktycznie rozerwał jego tunikę, odsłaniając więcej brązowej skóry i interesujący trójkątny znak, znajdujący się na boku mężczyzny.

Pieprzyli się.

Oczy Aggi rozszerzyły się, widząc, jak Agron agresywnie rusza biodrami. Nigdy nie widziała, by ktokolwiek pieprzył się w tak niemiłosierny, nieludzki sposób. Martwiłaby się o Nasira, zastanawiając się, czy to nie jest ich dalsza walka i sposób Agrona na mściwe ukaranie go, gdyby większy mężczyzna nie wybrał tego momentu i nie wywarczał czegoś prosto do ucha Nasira, powodując tym samym, że jego partner odchylił głowę w tył, wybuchając głośnym śmiechem.

Agron bestialsko gryzł kark Nasira, a ten sięgnął za siebie ręką, próbując złapać drugiego mężczyznę za ramię, ubrania czy dupę.

Agga słyszała o mężczyznach, którzy spółkowali ze sobą, jednak nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie czegoś tak dzikiego i niemoralnego. Dalej trzymając słój w zaciśniętej dłoni, szybko odwróciła się i wróciła do swojego rodzinnego domu.

* * *

 

Przez następne tygodnie tylko ich obserwowała. Patrzyła, jak kupowali pierwszą kozę i z dumą prowadzali ją na linie, jakby była największym skarbem na świecie. Spoglądała na nich, gdy orali swoje pole i sadzili kapustę oraz rzepę, gdy rąbali drewno na długą zimę, która ich czekała, mimo że trwało lato.

Nikomu nie powiedziała o tym, co wtedy widziała i pozostali traktowali ich w ten sam sposób jak dotychczas, nawet gdy samej zajęło jej trochę czasu, by zachowywać się w ten sposób.

Kiedy suka jej syna urodziła zdrowe szczeniaki, które potrzebowały nowego domu, jasne było, że Nasir i Agron nagle potrzebowali psa obronnego, nawet jeżeli obaj wyglądali na więcej niż zdolnych samemu się obronić.

— Jak go nazwiecie? — zapytał Asmund przy przekazywaniu kulki futra w kolorze węgla. — Jest dość duży w swoim miocie. Zasługuje na dumne imię.

— Zdecydowanie pewnego dnia będzie groźnym stworzeniem — dumał Agron, drapiąc go pod miękkim pyskiem. — Teraz jednak dalej jest małym, słodkim zwierzakiem. Myślę, że odpowiednie będzie Crixus.

W jego głosie mogli usłyszeć śmiech, ale w oczach dojrzeć smutek. Agga zastanawiała się, kim był ten Crixus, skoro nazwanie tak psa było zarówno obelgą, jak i uczczeniem jego pamięci i wspólnych wspomnień.

Obserwowała, jak Nasir położył dłoń na ramieniu Agrona w geście milczącego pocieszenia, a mały Crixus żuł palce Agrona. Zęby szczeniaka były ostre jak igły, ale Agron pozwolił mu na wszystko, zamykając tylko oczy i szeroko się uśmiechając.

* * *

 

— Pozwalasz mu na zbyt wiele — skarcił Nasir, opierając ręce na biodrach i patrząc, jak jego kompan karmi ich psa ochłapami mięsa.

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył Agron, mimo że wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, jak go rozpieszczał.

Crixus słuchał się każdej komendy, którą wydał mu Nasir, bez znaczenia czy był to gwizd, czy zwykły ruch ręką, ale gdy tylko w okolicy znajdował się Agron, pies stawał się figlarny i niecierpliwy. Teraz siedział na swoim zadzie, merdając ogonem i z uwagą wpatrując się w Nasira swoimi brązowymi ślepiami.

Nasir tylko prychnął. Oczywiście, że nie mógł karać psa za bezmyślne zachowanie pana, ale Crixus miał być czymś więcej niż tylko zabawą.

— Chodź i wypij z nami — zaprosił Clothan, poklepując puste miejsce na pniu pomiędzy sobą a Agronem. — Mamy wiele powodów do radości i świętowania.

Jego siostrzenica, Signy, wychodziła za mąż za Leifa, ucznia kowala z pobliskiej wioski. Nie tylko wznosili toast za małżonków, ale również za to, że Leif zdecydował się osiąść w ich osadzie i otworzyć swoją własną kuźnię, co dla wszystkich oznaczało mniej podróży.

Kobieta miała wplecione w swoje płowe włosy kwiaty, zarumienione od wina policzki i piegi od słońca. Uśmiech nie schodził Leifie z twarzy, a krótka, miedziana broda płonęła od koloru ognisk.

Noc była ciągle młoda, a napitku nie brakowało. Elfren już dwa razy prosiła Agrona do tańca, lecz ten za każdym razem jąkał się i odmawiał, uważając, że nie był zbyt dobrym tancerzem. Teraz wyglądało na to, że przyszła pora Hilly, która upatrzyła sobie Nasira.

— Zatańcz ze mną — powiedziała, zanim Nasir miał szansę zaakceptować ofertę Clothara i dosiąść się do nich. W przeciwieństwie do Elfren nie pozostawiła mu nawet chwili na sprzeciw, po prostu chwyciła go za dłoń i poprowadziła w kierunku muzyków, którzy grali szybki rytm.

Wyglądało na to, że Nasir nie był przyzwyczajony do tego tańca lub w sumie żadnego, który tańczono w ich wiosce, ale niczemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo Hilla po prostu prowadziła go za ramiona, nie pozwalając mu samemu podjąć inicjatywy. Śmiała się, powodując, że po chwili i on się rozluźnił, głośno do niej dołączając.

* * *

 

Agga z rozbawieniem ich obserwowała. Agron również nie spuszczał z nich oczu, ale jego twarz była ponura. Duszkiem wypił kolejny kielich, nie zwracając uwagi na Crixusa, który nosem uderzał w jego dłoń w nadziei na więcej smakołyków.

W końcu wydawało się, że Agron miał dość. Gdyby Agga nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałaby, że sam miał nadzieję na taniec z Hillą i był zirytowany, gdy ta wybrała w zamian Nasira. Znając jednak prawdę, nie była zaskoczona, gdy ten położył dłoń na ramieniu Nasira, zatrzymując ich w wirowaniu i podskokach.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był nie do odczytania, ale spojrzenie Agrona mówiło o zaborczości i ogniu. Złapał dłoń Nasira w swoją, drugą chwycił go za biodro i tanecznym krokiem odeszli.

Chwilę zajęło Hilli zamknięcie ust z zaskoczenia. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaprosiła Alfrica do wspólnego tańca.

Agga zauważyła, że Agron nie był takim złym tancerzem, jak twierdził w rozmowie z Elfren, nawet jeżeli wraz z Nasirem parokrotnie się potykali w swoim upojeniu i entuzjazmie.

Skoczne dźwięki zmieniły się w kolejne, tym razem dużo spokojniejsze i łagodniejsze. Gerolf obdarzony głębokim, czystym głosem zaczął śpiewać. Ton był znany, podobnie jak historia o człowieku, który przekroczył góry i zmierzył się z bestiami, by ponownie spotkać się ze swoją miłością.

Mimo zmiany tonu melodii Nasir i Agron nie zatrzymali się, tylko również spowolnili swoje ruchy na tyle, by dopasować się do muzyki, delikatnie bujając się w jej rytm. Duża dłoń Agrona spoczywała we włosach Nasira, kciukiem masując jego głowę, kiedy ten oparł policzek o jego tors.

Agga miała wrażenie, że każdy na nich patrzy, ale Agron tylko pochylił swoją głowę, całując włosy Nasira.

Może — myślała — nie był tak zdeprawowany, jak sądziła.

Jak się okazało, wesele miało miejsce w ostatni tydzień lata. Jesień była złota i obfita, ale jak zawsze krótka. Każdy z nich był do tego przyzwyczajony. Cóż, każdy poza oczywiście Nasirem.

Kulił się w swoich płaszczach, gdy Agron śmiał się i odwracał twarz ku zimnej mżawce. Rankami prawie nierozpoznawalni w gęstej mgle, byli jedynie niewyraźnymi kształtami, które poruszały się, by nakarmić zwierzęta.

Często zatrzymywali się w swojej pracy i Agron zdejmował wtedy rękawice Nasira, delikatnie pocierał jego dłonie i dmuchał na zimną skórę ciepłym powietrzem. Z czasem było zbyt zimno, by nawet zwierzęta zostawały na zewnątrz, więc zabrali je ze sobą do domu jako dodatkowe źródło ciepła. I brudu.

Gdy spadł pierwszy śnieg, Agron wyciągnął Nasira ze strzechy, od tyłu obejmując swojego przyjaciela i kochanka, by razem patrzeć, jak spadają płatki śniegu — Agron ze wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa wypisanymi w oczach, a Nasir w zdumieniu.

Agga zastanawiała się, czy mniejszy z nich widział śnieg kiedykolwiek wcześniej, czy może to był pierwszy raz, gdy mógł docenić jego piękno. Nigdy nie narzekał na zimno, a mimo to Agron zawsze stał niedaleko, osłaniając go przed wiatrem.

Zimy na Wschód od Renu często były długie i mozolne, z małą ilością rozrywki podczas ciemnych nocy. To właśnie wtedy Agron i Nasir, który wciąż byli obcymi na więcej niż jeden sposobów, byli bardziej rozmowni na temat swojej przeszłości.

— Zostaliśmy pojmani przez Roman — wyjawił cicho Agron, gdy zebrali się w domu Aggi, pijąc ciepły miód i żując wysuszone mięso. — Zrobili z nas niewolników. Gladiatorów.

Potarł przedramię, gdzie Agga wiedziała, że pod wełną wypalone były obce litery.

— Gladiator — powtórzyła to dziwne słowo mała Eike. — Co to jest?

— Walczyłem i zabijałem innych mężczyzn ku rzymskiej uciesze — wyjaśnił napiętym głosem, wyraźnie powstrzymując mnóstwo przekleństw, które pragnął wypowiedzieć.

— Ale się uwolniłeś — dodał Nasir, kierując rozmowę w bardziej przyjemnym kierunku. — I wtedy uwolniłeś mnie.

— Dziki, mały pies, tym byłeś — sapnął Agron i Crixus szczeknął w zgodzie.

Agga podejrzewała, że historia była dłuższa, zawierała zbyt wiele ran i za dużo straconych przyjaciół, kładących cień w ich sercach. Crixus musiał być jednym z nim. Tak, jak brat Agrona, o którym wspomniał tylko raz — Duro.

— Przebyliście długą drogę — powiedziała.

— Tak — zgodził się Agron, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego, że mimo wszystko żyje i może to opowiedzieć.

— A dalej się nie zakończyła — przypomniał delikatnie Nasir, na co Agron się znowu uśmiechnął.

* * *

 

Z nadejściem zimy minął prawie rok od czasu, gdy Nasir i Agron osiedlili się w ich wiosce. Nikt już nie nazwałby ich nie tutejszymi, zamiast tego używano słowa przyjaciel.

Crixus zawsze plątał się pod nogami i Agron stale gonił za krnąbrnymi kózkami oraz koziołkami, a Nasir na próżno próbował nakłonić Agrona do zaplecenia jego włosów, odwracając się przez ramię i posyłając mu bałamutne spojrzenia.

Dziewczęta poddały się w próbie zdobycia ich, ale Hilla czasami dotykała Nasira, gdy Agron mógł to zobaczyć i była uradowana, gdy większy mężczyzna ciężko do nich podchodził, dalej nie rozumiejąc, że robiła to tylko dlatego, by go sprowokować. Tak szybko, jak był podatny na odpowiedź na zagrożenie, wyzwanie, zniewagę, tak samo szybko uspokajał się, gdy tylko usłyszał skierowany ku sobie głos Nasira. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak często się sprzeczali i dyskutowali o tym, ile kur to będzie za dużo, wydawało się, że dobrze im ze sobą.

Nie było to łatwe życie, ani nawet zbyt ekscytujące, ale wydawało się, że traktuje ich dobrze. Agron dłużej nie budził innych krzykiem, wyrwany ze swoich koszmarów i Nasir nie wzdrygał się już, gdy ktoś zbyt szybko i bez ostrzeżenia się poruszył.

Może Agga nigdy nie usłyszy ich pełnej historii, ale była szczęśliwa, mogąc widzieć jej dalszą część.

— Minął rok — wspominał Agron, wzrokiem podążając za Nasirem, bawiącym się z paroma dziećmi, które na przemian próbowały przyozdobić jego włosy kwiatami i zachęcić do wspólnej walki na patyki.

— I znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś? — zapytała.

— Pokój? — przytaknął. — Tak.

— A dom?

To był prawdziwy powód, dla którego tu przybyli. Nawet w tym pełnym przemocy świecie, pokój mógł być znaleziony w wielu miejscach. Jednak nie był on dostateczny, by usatysfakcjonować człowieka, szczególnie takiego jak Agron.

Ale dom był całkiem czymś innym. Chata, do której możesz wrócić, sąsiedzi, którzy pomogą, pies, który podąża za każdym twoim krokiem, gęsi, które przywitają cię z radosnym klekotem, piaszczyste dróżki, które znają twoje stopy.

Z umiłowanym, z którym pragniesz się zestarzeć.

Mężczyzna Aggi zmarł wiele lat wcześniej i wiedziała, że to była jedna z jej ostatnich wiosen, które zobaczy. Nie miała w swoim życiu żadnych żali.

Kątem oka spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Agrona i wyobraziła sobie srebro w jego włosach, które już zaczęła dostrzegać, linie na twarzy czy bóle w kolanach.

Niedługo też będzie stary, tak samo jak i Nasir. Wiele razy uciekali śmierci, ale nie mogli tego robić wiecznie.

Śmierć jednak wydawała się dużo mniej zastraszająca, gdy było się otoczonym przez kochających cię ludzi, przez rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy będą cię opłakiwać i wspominać.

— Co przyniosło uśmiech? — zapytał Nasir, gdy do nich dołączył po tym, jak dzieci w końcu uciekły. Słowa wypowiedział dużo łatwiej i z większą swobodą, ale dalej miały dziwne brzmienie — obce i fascynujące.

— Radość życia — odparł prosto Agron, powodując, że Nasir również się uśmiechnął.

— Dobry powód — pochwalił, przechylając lekko głowę, składając na ustach Agrona pocałunek, powodując, że oboje uśmiechnęli się jeszcze szerzej.

Dom w końcu jest tam, gdzie serce.


End file.
